Orange B
Justine L, Barnes is an American Professional wrestler. She is currently working for the DIVAZ roster under the name Orange B, where she is a former one-time DIVAZ World Television Champion. Early Life Growing up was rough, she grew up with two older brothers and a single mother. It didn't help that she grew up in poverty as well. With that Barnes found herself rolling with the wrong crowd in her mid teens. At one point Barnes got herself arrested for being associated with drug traffickers but because she was just 16 she was considered a juvenile but, still got sent to jail for a 19 month sentence. Professional Wrestling Career After doing her bid in jail, Barnes not only got her High School diploma, but spent a lot of time working to make ends meet. Her youngest brother told her that she should try getting into sports, as it could be a way to release stress. Barnes was athletic and was even on the track team during her first 2 years in high school. It just so happened that they were searching through channels when they stumbled upon an independent wrestling show. In a past interview she said saw "a short white boy with his tall female valet take on what I could only guess was his brother because they looked alike" (She comes to find out later that it was The AntiSaint with his Girlfriend "Heart" taking on his brother "Spade") Barnes also stated from the same interview "that's when something clicked, I knew what I wanted to do, maybe not for the rest of my life but for long enough that I could not only make a living for myself, but for my mother as well. I let her down when I got locked up and anyone that was going to tell me I couldn't make was too fucking scared to say it to my face. It was time me to prove to the world that anyone could still change their life even after getting locked up." Training and Debut Orange B worked, bought herself a used computer and looked for wrestling schools around her vicinity and came to find that those schools were closer than she thought. She also stated in her interview that "I thought that wrestling ring at the gym was boxing ring! I had no idea until I actuality started training. I remember taking the bus, just about every weekend with my brother just to get some training. My wrestling teacher saw that I wasn't the nicest girl that he's ever met, but he saw the passion I had to learn, and after having a talk with him, he understood me better. He was even nice enough to charge me a bit less for training. If wasn't for him, and my brother cheering me on from the sidelines who knows if my dream could have became this reality that I'm living in now". Barnes trained for five years before she got noticed by a promoter. "He was a shifty looking guy that's for sure" as she stated in the interview. " I never seen him before, and one thing I never saw in this gym was a shifty looking guy with a tie, so he must have been important. I remember after my match my teacher came up and said "This is Earl Bryant and I was telling him a lot about you and how you've grown a lot in 5 years." Earl Bryant seemed impressed as hell with me and he had this weird glow in his face, like I was the best thing he's seen in a while. I remember sitting down with him, and him telling me "I know you've been working hard and I saw you in the ring and your're what I'm looking for in my promotion. My eyes lit up, and I'll tell you something the ladies in the back will tell you as well I'm a tough resilient bitch, but that day I cried right in front on this man I never met before. A thousand different thoughts were flying though my head at once, but in the end I felt as though I accomplished everything in life, but it was just the beginning. * Finishing Moves ** Gory Neckbreaker ** B-Boot (Bicycle Kick) ** Leg drop Bulldog - 2013-2014 (Used as a Signature Thereafter) * Signature Moves ** Argentine Sidewalk Slam ** B-Bomb (Sitout Chokebomb) ** Diving Clothesline ** Just Like Shawn (Diving Elbow Drop) ** Shuffle Side Kick ** Spinning Side Slam ** Standing Moonsault (W/ Twerking Theatrics) WWE'13-WWE'2K14 ** Standing Moonsault